


Lost

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Mmm don't know how to summarize this really, I guess Lotor and Voltron square up and old dude goes into the quintessence rift and Keith follows because his ass is impulsive and he kinda just wants to get this shit done and over with but the rift is actively closing and Lance is trying to get to Keith since spicy emo boy doesn't wanna listen but he doesn't make it in time.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Quality summary right there my dudes. Anyways this was not proofread for jack shit so keep that in mind.
> 
> Also it was hard to determine exactly how Lance would react in this scenario canon wise but I tried so please comment with what you think because honestly I think I butchered everything about this quite royally.
> 
> Also there is Klance but not in this exact fic exactly which is why I didn't mark it as such.
> 
> I refuse to be that asshole that marks a fic as ship and there's absolutely no interaction between the two.
> 
> Like there's definitely going to be klance and I'm going to allude to it but since the characters in the fic don't really interact it did not get marked so don't freak out on me.

It's still.

Nothing moves.

Like time decided to take a break and pause.

It's not until the rift has sealed completely and dispersed into a sparkling cloud of almost stars, the line where the crack in space and time itself having been a moment before, when it actually registers through Lance's head.

He was too late.

Keith was gone.

He couldn't get there in time.

He couldn't hear the other paladin's voices over his own racing thoughts, the blood rushing in his ears, or the sound of Red, drowning out all other sounds. Which was ridiculous since space was silent and as was Red apart from the barely there hum that usually occupied her cockpit.

Now she made her presence known, a thundering roar so angry and full of rage that he was sure any planet within five systems could hear it. She did a good job of mimicking his exact thoughts and feelings, a bubbling, red hot anger that threatened to spill over forming in his very core.

And he had a good idea on who to direct that anger on.

Both pilot and lion turned their sights on the four generals that lingered, still awestruck and at a loss for what to do since their oh so wonderful leader was now out of the picture. They both took that opportunity to strike, most of the movement originating from the lion herself, Lance more or less helping to speed along her plan of vengeance by resisting as little as possible, helping in the process instead of fighting against her. Something she appreciated if the near gentle hum that passed over his thoughts was anything to go by. It was over quickly though as the lion focused on her first target: one of those damned ships.

Made from the same comet as herself she never imagined the thing that made her and made it possible to be able to meet both her paladins would cause such anguish and anger from her. She could feel it off her paladin as well, hands clenched tightly on her controls to the point where she could feel the pain coming off him in waves. He'd be hurting later once the adrenaline wore off, that she knew.

With another roar that caused all who heard it to cover their ears she wasted no time in biting the damn thing, jaws easily crushing one side of it without any trouble, the sound of tearing and crunching metal grating on ears. And Lance vaguely remembers a passing comment his science teacher had said about how only a diamond could cut another diamond. And he relished the fact that the same was applicable here.

Once her teeth had sunk in good she shook her head from side to side, twisting this way and that that reminded Lance of those videos he'd watched of crocodiles hunting and biting mercilessly at the zebras, refusing to let go as they rolled and twisted to incapacitate their prey.

He didn't notice the larger ship readying their weaponry to help their fellow comrade from quite literally the jaws of death. But Hunk saw, driving his lion to go in between the blast and Red, taking the hit easily with only minor cosmetic damage done to the exterior.

Red paid no heed, focused on the prey currently being shaken to near death, reminding herself to thank her brother later as she let the ship tear from her jaws, the thing spiraling through space like a lone asteroid or debris. And from how it looked it was getting pretty close to being a pile of space junk. Red was still far from satisfied however, a red orange glow getting brighter within her jaws, focusing all her energy into one shot of a deadly beam of heat onto the ship, pushing it farther away rapidly as the metal glowed with its own now heated light, bits of it smouldering before ultimately freezing and breaking off into bits and pieces within space.

Lance would've allowed her to make triple sure of their before mentioned threat, if the princess's commanding voice hadn't finally registered in his ears.

"Lance back down now! Return to the castle so we can regroup and figure out our next move, staying here out in the open like this will not help get Keith back!"

That thought made him still, biting his lip until he could taste fresh copper. He knew she was right, this wouldn't solve anything, it would only waste precious time they could be using to figure out what the hell had happened. With a shuddering, resigned sigh he pulled Red back, the lion still tenderly temperamental but allowing him to guide her anyway, trusting him to know what to do. He wanted to know what had happened to Keith just as much as she did, and she knew this would do nothing except allow a temporary reprieve from the pain that was now blanketing her very core, knowing afterwards it'd be gone and she'd be left feeling hollow again.

With reluctance and a last look at Lotor's ship moving to retrieve the wreckage and the more than likely dead pilot from inside they left for the castle, neither feeling much guilt or remorse for those injured or possibly killed because of their actions.

***

Lance is one of the last to arrive at the hangar, setting Red down, eyes glancing at the welcoming committee down below that was making their way towards him. Before they could fully reach him the Red lion put her barrier up much to everyone's surprise, Lance included. The others spoke their irritation and questions about it over comms, but Lance was too focused on the feelings coming off of Red in rippling waves, blanketing his mind with concern and what seemed to be a lingering sort of fear as well.

"Red what's wrong?" Lance asked, voice strained and tense from his anger earlier, adrenaline just now wearing off in his system, leaving him with a bone tired ache behind. That didn't keep the concern from his voice as he asked her, feeling the rush of emotions that passed over him as he tried to figure out what she was telling him.

Alone.

She didn't want to be alone right now and Lance understands that. She lost a paladin today and no matter if he was even in the castle she would refuse to take eyes off of her current paladin for fear of losing another.

Lance laughed softly, sounding breathy and light as he pressed his forehead on his arm which rested on her control panel, dropping his helmet to the ground to rub his free hand over said panel soothingly.

"You're not going to lose me in the castle Red."

A low growl interrupted his thoughts, flashing images of memories long ago flitting just behind his eyes of his less than pleasant time in the airlock.

He let's out a breathy chuckle as he speaks next, "I'll make sure to stay away from the airlocks, until then how about I come back and stay with you the night? Is that okay?"

There's a moment of silence that stretches out before she responds with a somewhat pleased rumble at the compromise, letting her barrier down and allowing Lance to leave to see his teammates.

The rest of the team was there waiting patiently for him, each holding a different expression yet the same question obviously burned in their minds: What exactly happened back there? He couldn't exactly tell them if he didn't know himself, instead following everyone to the dining area so they could eat and figure out their next move. Everyone more or less kept their distance from him, Pidge and Hunk lingering as close as they dared, unused to this kind of behavior from him. He walked with his head and eyes down, posture stiff, and fist clenched at his side that wasn't holding his helmet, only looking even marginally close to relaxed when they finally sat down but only barely.

He sat with his back straight and hands lying flat on the table, eyes staring down at nothing and paying no one any mind.

"Lance, what happened back there?" Allura asked from beside him, looking towards the current red paladin for an answer as everyone else did the same.

He took a moment to get her his thoughts, soft coaxing from Red helping him to actually form words and answer. "There's not much to tell, he went after Lotor and I tried to stop him and...well we see how well that worked out." He said bitterly, brows pinched in a frown with his jaw clenched. Allura placed her hand to his shoulder in way of comfort, the other snatching himself away from any comfort she could hope to give, not in the mood to be consoled.

Allura looked to Hunk and Pidge for some sort of help, the two just looking back at her with similar looks of worry and concern for their friend.

"We need to plan our next move, for the moment the empire has lost both of it's leaders and will scramble to find its footing, we can use this opportunity to strike." Shiro said calmly, too calmly for Lance's tastes.

"What do you mean we need to plan our next move? Isn't our next move finding Keith and figuring out a way to bring him back?" Lance asked sharply, doing little to bite back the anger in his tone as he glared at Shiro.

"Our first priority is to take down the empire and protect-"

"First priority? Protect? It was bad enough when you were gone and we had to deal with this shit on our own but at least we had a sliver of a chance with all the lions present! We can't even form Voltron at all without the black lion, we're pretty much useless at this point! How are we going to even make a dent in the empire's forces?! With or without their leaders they still have numbers-"

"Lance that's enough!" Shiro said, voice raised as he cut Lance off.

"No."

"What?" Everyone looked towards Lance in surprise, not believing that he'd spoken against Shiro, the paladin standing up from his seat, hands planted firmly on the surface of the table.

"What?"

"You heard me, I said no"- he stood up, walking to Shiro and stood in front of him,- "Even Keith would agree your plan is fucking stupid, without the black lion we're pretty much useless if we want to take on the empire, we need the head of Voltron, we need Keith back. And the quicker you get this through your suddenly thick skull the quicker we can find Keith." Lance stated, challenging Shiro with a glare that even the others found themselves wanting to shrink from had it been directed towards them. He didn't stop for even a second when we were looking for you, you're his brother, you're supposed to fucking care! And you don't seem to be sparing him a single-"

Lance toppled backwards, landing hard on the floor and grimacing at the impact of floor and tail bone. Pidge was at his side in an instant, the others standing up and yelling loudly. He didn't register the pain in his lip until he felt something dripping and the smell of something burning? The noise was clouded, sounding muffled in his ears even with Pidge trying to talk to him. He touched a light finger to his lip, fingertips coming back dark red with blood.

Shiro had hit him.

His suspicion was confirmed when he looked up at Shiro, the man's Galran hand glowing that too bright, pink around the edges glow it normally took. And instead of the look of shock or remorse he figured Shiro would have on his face it was a look of.pure frustration, bordering on rage if he didn't know any better.

Before he could get out any words Shiro turned and stalked out the room, muscles tense.

As he walked away Lance leaned in towards Pidge, wiping the blood from his chin with the back of his hand, using that as cover to whisper in her ear...

"That's not Shiro."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Also more angst in the next chapter.


End file.
